Breathe
by XxXPippinXxX
Summary: One-shot. "Do you even know what you want?" he yelled through the rain. "more" she said breathlessly before getting in the car. Ginny and Draco are together and after a fight she needs to make the decsion: family or Draco? which one does she want?


I've been driving for an hour

**This one-shot is a stab at harry potter fan fics inspired by rowan-leaf, I hope she enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or song.**

**Xx Breathe xX**

No one truly saw Ginny Weasley, she was misunderstood. Her encounter with Voldemort in her first year was a turning point in her life, and no one understood that either. Sure she had been to counselling and talked about it millions of times but something seemed to be missing in her life. She was labelled within the halls of Hogwarts now; they thought she was unstable which amused Ginny for some satanic reason. They thought that she couldn't hear the whispers, the rumours as she walked alone through her five years of Hogwarts schooling, but everything changed when_ he_ took an interest in her.

It was a whirl-wind romance in her sixth year, he was the sexy Syltherin seventh year and she was the dark, brooding, mysterious sixth year. Whatever the initiation was, they may never know but some unexplainable force pulled the two of them together. They never attempted to understand the attraction or put a label of their dysfunctional relationship.

When Ron and the rest of the dream team discovered their secret Ginny found sick pleasure in sneering and striking her brother and his friends where it hurt and when Hermione; reduced to tears fled the scene with the two boys running after her all Draco said was "I'm proud of you little Gryffindor" before stalking away.

Everything was going swimmingly for the next six months, when she needed release Draco was there, when she needed comfort Draco was there and surprisingly when she needed to talk Draco was there. They fought often but it always resolved itself into Draco's bed. Ginny knew she was losing control over her life to him but also found that she didn't care. Her family continued to try and persuade her to leave him but their efforts fell on deaf ears.

Then one day Draco wasn't there and Ginny realised it was time to leave. Everything had to end and she was tired of fighting. She packed her bags and loaded them into her car.

A cold voice split the silence "Running back to mummy are we little Gryffindor?"

She turned unafraid "you know when we had that big thunderstorm last week?"

He stared at her is cold eyes piercing her soul and she knew that he remembered, down to every loving caress and kiss, he remembered. "I said I loved you? And you said you loved me back?" He remained silent. "I take it back we were never supposed to say those things. It was stupid of me"

"You drive me insane little Gryffindor" he said fiercely "Do you even know what you want?!"

She looked at him carefully "More" she said breathlessly. He opened the car door.

"Then leave if you have the guts, if you can let go" he said more serious than she had ever seen him. She looked at him knowing that if she left now she would never be welcomed back, then at the sky where small raindrops fell from the heavens before slowly sliding into the car and turning the key.

She could see the shock on his face when she reversed and drove away from the achingly beautiful Malfoy Manor that she had called home for the last two years. She sighed '_will I ever get through this?'_ she asked herself taking one last look in the rear view mirror at the tall figure wrapped in his billowing cloak before turning the corner and starting the trek back to the burrow.

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say  
_

Their last conversation flowed through her head as she drove through the pouring rain.

"I said I loved you? And you said you loved me back?"

"I take it back we were never supposed to say those things. It was stupid of me"

"You drive me insane little Gryffindor"

"Do you even know what you want?!"

"More"

"Then leave if you have the guts, if you can let go"_  
_

_And I _

_Take it just a little bit  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  


She flipped open her cell phone and scrolled down her phonebook; the cursor came to rest between 'Stupid Family' and 'Syltherin King'. Biting her lower lip she cursed loudly and pressed call.

_  
Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real  
_

The phone rang three times before someone picked up; she simply said "I'm coming home ok?"before hanging up and smiling._  
_

_And I _

_Give you just a little time  
I, Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes_

_  
If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
you'll see  
everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe  
_

She pulled up outside and got out of the car. She looked up again at the sky and let the rain drops wash over her, the ice cold droplets fell on her pale skin. For a long time she had felt like an empty shell of the person she used to be but the rain woke her up and for the first time in a long time she felt…alive.

_  
So I whisper in the dark,  
hoping you hear me  
do you hear me?_

_  
_A masculine voice called to her through the pouring rain, "Ginny?!" before running out into the rain coming to a stop in front of her and holding her face between his hands so happy to see her smiling face again.

_  
If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
you'll see  
everything is alright  
everything is alright if I just breathe... breathe  
_

"Hello" she said shyly before she was embraced by the masculine arms she had longed to be in since she turned the corner out of the Malfoy Manor. Laughing she hugged back and looked over his shoulders to see a group of dark shadows hovering on the porch.

_  
I've been driving for an hour  
just talking to the rain_

When they saw her smile the rest of the Weasley's ran out into the rain to join Ron with the twins tackling Ginny to the ground in excitement. She looked up into so many familiar faces. Her parents, Charlie, Bill, Percy, the twins, Ron and behind them hovered Hermione and Harry who, once noticed enveloped her in warmth.

"We knew you'd come back" said Harry kissing her forehead.

"Oh Ginny" whispered Hermione "how are you coping? Did he hurt you?"

"No" she whispered back and looking into Hermione's brown eyes filled with worry; said "I hold my breath, count to ten and then breathe, just breathe"

**Xx THE END xx**

**This did originally end with Ginny and Draco staying together but I didn't plan this story I just started writing and this is where it ended. Reviews would be appreciated, be nice. I do have an idea for another song-fic that I will probably write before I fly to Hong Kong. For anyone who is wondering the song is called 'Breathe' by Michelle Branch awesome song very uplifting I recommend listening to it so you get the feel of the writing.**


End file.
